


Slow Songs and Starlight

by Infie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance, flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity heads upstairs for coffee after a gruelling few days, and runs into Tommy who's fighting the same battle with overstressed nerves and sleeplessness.   A mild flirtation turns deeply romantic, and unexpectedly meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Songs and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also based off of Guggenheim’s Flommy tweet. 
> 
> This is NOT the same universe as _Voyeur, Director, Star_.

She couldn’t believe that John was gone. 

Oh, she _believed_ it; there was nothing else for him to do. She understood, she did. Partnership required trust, and Oliver had left him hanging at the worst possible moment, and people had died. She wasn’t entirely sure why she hadn’t gone with him, except that Oliver was still her best chance at finding Walter, healthy and whole. They were close to a breakthrough. She could feel it. 

She could also feel that she was incredibly tired. After the discussion with John, Oliver had gone quiet, leaving the Foundry with a soft mutter about heading home to see Thea and his mother. She’d decided to stay and continue to work through the vast web of contradictory leads around Walter, and around everything too. It felt as if every single rock she turned over revealed a new pile of equally featureless new rocks that all had to be handled with care. It was exhausting and her irritation was growing. 

And she missed John already. 

She shot a quick look at the clock on her monitor, which informed her gloomily that it was after three am. She slid off her headphones and cocked her head and listened, and sure enough, the club was silent above her. 

Good. She could use the clean bathroom and get some fresh coffee, and maybe even find a snack of some description, something to take the edge off the jittery electric feeling dancing along her nerves. She shoved her chair away from the desk and stretched, slipping on her flats and heading for the stairs. 

Most of the lights were off, the dance floor a deep pool of inky darkness. A small strip of soft light shone over the end of the bar. Luckily it was the end where the coffee maker lived. She made quick work of the bathroom needs, and then walked over to the coffee maker, filling it and turning it on with a snap of her wrist. 

Ah, sweet nectar of life. 

A hand extended past her and set a mug down beside hers. 

She jumped and shrieked, spinning on her heel and swatting wildly with her hand. 

Tommy Merlyn jumped backwards, lifting his arm defensively and laughing. “Easy! Just me.” 

“Good God, Tommy. You just about gave me a heart attack.” She put her hand over her neck, feeling her pulse thunder in the hollow of her throat. 

“Sorry.” He did not sound sorry in the least. “Closed up the club, still all keyed up. Can’t sleep, you know?” 

She took a deep steadying breath. “Yes, I know,” she said simply. 

His eyes cut to hers with abrupt intensity, studying her as if really seeing her for the first time. Considering that they’d met only once before, when she’d literally run into him on a bathroom run from the basement, maybe he was. “You’re having trouble sleeping?” He straightened subtly from his previous slouch, sliding into a stance that was at once more suggestive and relaxed than before. She should see the tension singing along the lines of his body and the exhaustion written just as loudly in the strain around his mouth and the tightness around his eyes, and had to wonder if he could read the same story on her face, in her body language. 

Deliberately she leaned back against the counter and nodded. “Too jittery to sleep,” she admitted. “I feel like my nerves are all vibrating on individual frequencies, you know? Supercharged.” 

He glanced at the coffee maker and then back at her face. “Do you really think that more caffeine is going to help with that?” 

“Well,” she said with an impish grin, “I was also hoping to find something to eat.” 

He smiled at that, a real one, and looked under the countertop, coming up with a large cupcake smothered in dark frosting. “Ah ha,” he said, setting it in front of her. “I thought I might still have one left.” 

She eyed it longingly. “What flavour is it?” 

“Chocolate with cappuccino frosting.” 

"Oh my God.” She made little grabby hands before taking it from him, the paused. “Any nuts?” 

He licked his lips. “Not in the cupcake.” 

“That was utterly shameless, and I should totally leave you here to sulk alone.” She took a bite and moaned deep in her throat as the rich chocolate taste rolled over her tongue. The rest of her statement was muffled, “But everything is forgiven because this is _bliss_.” 

His eyes were fixed on her mouth. “Uh huh,” he said blankly. 

She smiled and took another bite, humming at how good it tasted. Tommy’s eyes darkened at the sound and he reached out as she lifted her hand to catch some of the frosting on her lip. He beat her to it, swiping the icing off the corner of her mouth with his thumb before lifting it to his own lips. He sucked his thumb with slow sensuality, shifting closer to her until she could feel the heat from his body radiating through his clothes. 

She deliberately licked her lips, chasing the chocolate. 

“You know,” he offered softly, eyes never leaving her mouth. “There are other really fantastic ways to burn off some of that energy.” 

She scooped a little icing onto her fingertip, holding it out to him temptingly. “There are?” 

He locked his lips around her finger and swept the frosting off with soft swirls of his tongue, sucking a little until she pulled free. “There are.” He leaned even closer as she took another bite, until she could feel his breath on her face. “Do you want to see?” 

She set the remainder of the cupcake on the counter and turned so that she was leaning against him, hands flat on his chest and lips a tantalizing inch from his. “Absolutely.” 

To her surprise he didn’t immediately kiss her. Instead he grinned and deliberately licked the corner of her mouth, sweeping off a bit of frosting that she’d missed. “Hmmm,” he murmured, “sweet.” He reached past her to the small receiver under the counter and flicked it on with one finger. Soft music started to play through the club speakers, turned down and echoing ever so slightly in the cavernous space. 

_You’re just too good to be true… Can’t take my eyes off of you…_

Settling his hands on her hips, he gently guided her from behind the counter and back onto the pitch black dance floor. Once there, he slid warm fingers down her arm to take her hand, then started to sway easily. 

“You meant dance?” They moved together smoothly, as if they’d been dancing together for years instead of seconds. He was a good dancer and telegraphed his intentions with subtle leans and tilts that her body responded to automatically. 

“Of course.” Husky breath tickled her ear, laughter clear in his voice. “Whatever else could I possibly have meant?” 

“Well,” she retorted, leaning her cheek against his as they gravitated closer to each other. “I meant sex, but this is nice too.” 

He gave a tiny huff of amusement, curling her tighter into his body. She felt the smooth flex of his stomach and thighs against hers and eased into it, letting the music flow through her and lighten the stress of the day. She turned her head and lay her cheek against his chest, listening to the deep thud of his heartbeat. He heaved a sigh and she felt the same relaxation start to seep through him. 

“You know what would make this even more perfect?” He murmured it wistfully. “Starlight.” 

“Ah.” She stopped him with a hand on his chest, and pulled out her phone. She ran a finger across the screen and fairy lights glittered into existence far over their heads, shining with sensual softness. Tommy made a quiet sound of amazement as she dimmed them a little further. She smiled at the constellations strung out across Verdant’s rafters. “Starlight, as requested.” 

“Wow.” He shook his head, still staring in disbelief at the Orion writ large above them. “How?” 

“Oliver needed to do some climbing practice and I was complaining that I never got to see the sticky stars on my ceiling at home anymore.” She smiled up at the lights. “Apparently that was a challenge to his manhood or something.” 

Tommy’s face tightened again and she deliberately swung away from him into a spin, curling back into his body on the return. “Let’s dance under the stars,” she whispered and he nodded, holding her close and moving them both lazily. 

She lost track of time in the easy sway of their bodies, the soft music and the sound of Tommy’s breathing in her ear. His renewed tension slowly melted away until they were moving in languid unison. The songs changed but stayed mellow and lovely, and she hummed along under her breath. The gentle rumble under her cheek was Tommy doing the same thing and she couldn’t help a little sigh of contentment. Dreamily she pulled her fingers free of his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist, nuzzling her nose into the warm hollow of his throat. Tommy gave a little noise of pleasure so she did it again. 

His hands settled on her hips, flexing a little and then starting to pull her blouse from her skirt waist. He rested his forehead against hers, leaning his chin forward in tiny teasing motions that had his lips brushing with exquisite brevity against her mouth. The faint stubble added to the sensations, making her lips tingle. 

The bottom of her blouse cleared the waist of her skirt, and the tips of his fingers brushed bare skin. She exhaled a trembling breath against his mouth and he gave a tiny little lick over her lip. She smiled and closed the final gap, pressing her lips to his and opening to his tongue with luxurious pleasure at the twin sensations of the slide of his fingers and the glide of his lips over hers. 

The music shifted, and she recognized the opening strains of _Bolero_. Without pausing in their kiss or their dance, she lifted her hands to his shirt and unfastened the first button. He flattened his hands against the bare skin of her back, then slipped to the zipper of her skirt. 

There were no words. 

They undressed each other, unhurried and savouring every inch of smooth warm skin as it was uncovered. She felt light-headed, almost dreamy. The soft rise and fall of the music guided their movements. She could feel Tommy’s hand trembling faintly as he stroked his fingers across her cheek, over her hair. The rasp of the hair on his chest and legs was just incredibly erotic. He slid her panties off the curve of her hip and they dropped to the ground, where she stepped out of them without missing a beat, still kissing him. 

They danced naked under the fairy light constellations and Felicity found herself melting further into him until their leaning on each other was the only thing holding them up. In silent agreement they knelt in unison, finally breaking their kiss. Tommy slid his hands into her hair, cupping her head and tilting her head back so that he could see her face in the faint glimmer of light. His face was darkly shadowed but she could see the glint of moisture on his kiss-swollen lip where he licked it, could still make out the clean lines of his cheek and jaw. His eyes were hidden in shadow. 

He opened his mouth to speak and she stopped him with another slow kiss, playing her tongue over his and forestalling whatever words he’d been about to say. She broke free to take his lower lip between hers, sucking on it with a gentle intensity that had him pulling her closer and grinding his erection against her stomach. 

She curled a hand around the back of his neck and urged him to follow her as she lay back on their discarded clothes. He covered her, settling perfectly between her thighs and she lifted her knee to tuck her calf over the back of his thigh. He gasped against her mouth and she swallowed it, sliding her hand down his back to cup his buttock. Her other hand stroked across the back of his neck, playing with the silky hair at his nape. A simple tilt of her hips positioned him just right and he slid home with a groan that covered her sigh of pleasure. 

There was no sense of urgency, just that same feeling of unhurried, lazy enjoyment of each other as they continued to move with the music. Their hands roamed freely, mapping the rise and fall of muscle and flesh, stoking the heat that flickered through them. He stroked into her with long, slow rolls of his hips that seated him firmly with each movement and then withdrew to his tip with a sensual slick glide of pleasure. It didn’t feel like their first time; it felt as if they’d been doing this forever and had another forever to continue. Felicity’s first orgasm built in a luxurious wave of growing heat until it rolled over her, making her give a broken moan against his mouth and her body tighten around him until she could feel every tiny movement of him inside her. He groaned and kissed her through it, never breaking the slow rhythm of their dance. 

She melted, feeling as if her bones were dissolving with the each beat of his body into hers. They continued the slow exploration as another wave of pleasure started to build in her core. Tommy slid his hand down to the jut of her hip and started to thrust a little harder, his breath beginning to come just a little faster. He broke their kiss, licking his way down her neck as she turned her head to give him better access. He sucked on the skin over her collarbone with a gentle but growing intensity. She nodded as the heat grew again, answering the question he didn’t ask. She felt her body squeeze down around him, gripping him tighter through his increasingly deeper grinds into her. 

He lifted his head, his mouth coming free of her collarbone with a soft gasp. He moved into her one more time, leaning against his hand on her hip to push as deeply as possible. The pressure dropped her over the edge and she arched up against him. He covered her mouth with his and they groaned together, arms tightening until she wasn’t sure where she stopped and he began. She tilted her head a little and captured his tongue, sucking it in rhythm with the pleasure that pulsed through them both. It made him jolt and laugh a little in the back of his throat, and she clenched around him again. 

He curled his arm around her and rolled them to his back without withdrawing, and she kissed him again, stroking his temples with her fingers. Tommy hummed and relaxed under her, running his hand down the long line of her back. She finished the kiss with a nose bump and cuddled against his chest. She felt wonderfully tired, boneless and as if she might never move willingly again. Her eyes drooped. 

“The dancing was really nice,” she whispered sleepily. “But my idea was still better.” 

She felt Tommy smile against her hair. “I think that our ideas came together perfectly,” he rumbled in response, sounding on the verge of sleep. “Just like we did.” 

She couldn’t really argue with that. A heavy sigh signalled Tommy losing the fight against consciousness. Gingerly she lifted herself off of him, kissing his chest at his sleepy mutter of protest. He shifted and grumbled but didn’t wake, so she kissed him again, on the lips this time. 

“Come on,” she murmured when his eyelids opened reluctantly. “Couch time.” 

He moaned but rolled to his feet, grabbing his clothes. She collected her own and led him to the business office, stepping tentatively on the cold floor with her bare feet. He paused to turn off the music, but they agreed wordlessly to leave the lights. They made it upstairs and he grabbed a blanket from behind the desk and handed it to her. At her querying look he just said, “Living here right now.” 

She nodded and he collapsed onto the couch, stretching out on his back and holding his arms out in invitation. She tilted her head at the bathroom and he gave her a smile. 

She half-expected that when she came back out he’d be dead to the world but his eyes were still open, waiting for her. She moved over and lay down half beside and half on him, pulling the blanket over them both. “Do you think this is going to be awkward in the morning?” he asked quietly. 

“Will there be coffee?” She grinned against his chest. 

“There could be.” She could hear his answering smile in his voice. 

“And cupcakes?” 

“I guarantee it.” 

“There you go.” She wriggled, settling her leg more comfortably over his hip. “Potential awkwardness averted with sugar and caffeine.” Her hand slid across his stomach. “Also, nakedness.” 

“The nakedness is my favourite part.” He sounded breathy with contentment, wrapping his arm around her back and settling her more securely against him. His eyes were already closed, his breathing deepening into full sleep. 

She hummed in agreement and followed him over the edge again. 

-30-


End file.
